Wind-Rider
Wind-Rider is a new Maximal, a Ninja Scout that utilizes Cyber-Jutsu with her Beast form, a crane. She is also unique because she has a built in DNA scanner, and the first Transformer with two forms, meaning she can change from robot to beast, and from robot to human, making her the first Maximal Pretender to scan not only a beast mode but a human mode as well. History Pre-Transmetal Beast Wars A Baby Bird Given a Nest Wind-Rider was like any ordinary Maximal female on Cybertron: troubled and without finding a purpose in her life. So she, along with her street friend, Foxfire, got into trouble constantly. Until the day she and Foxfire were adopted and recruited by a Maximal Jutsu teacher named Yoketron. She was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground her. Yoketron stripped them both of their weapons and mods, and slowly trained both girls in the ways of the ninja. While Foxfire proved to be his most talented student, Wind-Rider proved to be his most promising, due to her hard work in her training and non-stop attempts to strengthen and improve her skills. Wind-Rider's fighting skills vastly improved over time, until Yoketron deemed her worthy to be a Cyber-Ninja and rewarded her with her Katana and a Kusarigama. By their graduation, Yoketron showed the two fembots a hidden room in the Iacon Museum, accessed via a secret door opened by a combination of pressure point moves. Entering the hidden chamber, the two learned from Yoketron that the mission of the Cyber-Ninja Corps was to protect the Golden Disk, as well as the fabled 'Omega Key' in the room, lest they be needed to prepare for a war once the Destroyer awoken. Exiting the room, Wind-Rider was unable to complete Yoketron's request to close the door with the same combination. However, Foxfire had been able to do so, shaming her in the process. This made Wind-Rider go on her own personal quest, much to Yoketron's disapproval as well as to pry Foxfire off of her, to master the skill and be a true Cyber-Ninja. The cause of this was that Yoketron believed that she was weighed on her heart, believing that she had trouble letting go of her troubled past on the streets. Some time later, having not yet succeeded but wanting to see her friend and master, Wind-Rider returned to Yoketron's dojo, only to find it in ruin, Foxfire in stasis wth her arm torn off and her circuits sparking out of her chest, and their master beaten to near-death. Panicked and desperate, Wind-Rider managed to find a spare protoform and transferred Yoketron's spark into it. However, all she had done was make her master unhappy by sacrificing a little of the future to save the past. Wind-Rider began to cry, saying that she only did so because she didn't want to lose the only bot she ever saw as her father. He reassured her that he would never leave her, even if he became One with the Allspark. And with that, she watched her sensei's spark expire and mourned her loss. Boarding the Axalon After the Maximal elders charged her and Foxfire for failure to protect the Golden Disk and the Key, they were reassigned to the Axalon as emissary guards and as land and air scouts but they didn't know that the Axalon crew will engages Predacons who stole The Golden Disk and The Key in another galaxy and another timezone. Arrival on Earth The Guardian Angel of Okinawa Post-Transmetal Beast Wars Transmetal Maximals After the Quantum surge affect both Maximals and Predacons, the wave hit the Axalon affected Wind-Rider, Foxfire, Air-Razor, Tigertron, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Razorbeast, Bonecrusher, Grizzly-1, Wolfang, Jackfoot, Grimlock, K-9, Claw Jaw, Hammerstrike, and Polar Claw coating their bodies in Transmetal alloy with new weapons and a third mode. Appearance Robot Mode Her Robot Form is a young teenaged female humanoid robot that was colored white and silver grey. Her figure was slim, but definitely female; she had the combined transformer body of Air-Razor and Terrorsaur. She is the same height as Foxfire. Her upper legs have patches of white crane feathers on the outer side of her legs. The crane's wings are upside down, while the crane's head is folded into the back. She had dark grey lower arm guards with sharp blades sticking out like feathers. The toes to her feet were silver and looked like the tips of ninja shoes, and her greaves are yellow. Her head was white and silver grey, with a yellow visor shaped like a beak. Her faceplate was silver gray and her eyes were sky blue. Beast Mode Her Beast Form is a white Japanese crane, with black tips on her wings, and red rings around her eyes and later becomes a mechanical Transmetal white Japanese crane and later becomes a Transmetal 2 white Japanese crane. Human Mode In her human form, she is Asian, appearing around the age of fifteen, with a beautiful slender figure, pale white skin that glowed in the moonlight, jet black hair that was tied in a ponytail on the left side. In Okinawa, she wears a white kimono with no sleeves and the back exposes, with white samurai pants and no sandals, meaning she went bare foot. Her eyes are brown and sharp, almost like a true samurai would have. In America, and in disguise at the school or in Justin's house, her wardrobe is a bit more extensive. She wears a black skin tight turtleneck shirt, with no underwear, a brown mini skirt, with black workout underwear, and has on knee socks, with white slip on sneakers. She sometimes wear a white winter vest, and carries around with her a bokken, a wooden sword. For the supposed double mock-date, Wind-Rider would wear a pink dress with frills that would end above her knees, a white jacket, her hair would be down and the ends curled up. In truth, Foxfire was responsible for making this look for her date with Justin. For her swimsuit, she wears a white one-piece bathing suit. Vehicle Mode Her Vehicle mode slightly resembles an F-22 Raptor jet. Personality Her personality is that of an eager young Maximal air ninja who was worshipped by the people in Okinawa and called her the Winged Ninja. In battle she can be serious, but acts a little silly when it comes to Justin. In fact, she has a sense of freedom that she wanted to live with Justin instead of being in the Axalon with the other Maximals, thanks to her human form that she gained in Okinawa. However, though she is usually sweet, she can also be mischievous, ignorant, careless, and somewhat mean at times when someone had threatened Justin and her friends. Like Shadow Panther, Wind-Rider can be slightly seductive as she tries to make a move on Justin, much to Aelita's dismay. However, there is a dark half within her. The loss of her father-figure, Yoketron, left a vengeful and always angered warrior who will not hesitate to destroy her opponent. This only amplifies when she discovers who had killed him, and will stop at nothing to extinguish this spark. This goes to dangered zones, when she threatens the Maximals to back off, or she'll slice through all of them. She also seems to be comfortable in her human mode. Which she says it's how she'd like to honor the human girl she had scanned to use. Relationships Wind-Rider's Relationships Skills/Abilities Wind-Rider is an accomplished Cyber-Ninja, knowing full forms of Cyber-Ninjitsu. Her specialty is with her Katana, seeing as how she has perfected her Vacuum Blade techniques. She is rather elegant in the use of her second weapon. Her Circuit-Su, on the other hand, is rather in development, since she has lacked the spiritual/emotional strength necessary to do so. However, since falling in love with Justin, her strength in this is gradually improving. Though it is unknown if Justin should choose Aelita and break her heart would hinder it, would remain to be seen. However, unlike Foxfire, who has mastered every form of Cyber-Ninja combat techniques, Wind-Rider is vastly accomplished in Metallikato, which is a sword style involving strategy. Wind-Rider is unique in this style, considering she also uses her wings in both offense and defense. She is considered that her skills would be on par with the ancient warrior, Bludgeon. As a Cyber-Ninja, her skills involve stealth. But while other ninjas are trained to use Darkness, Yoketron trained her in using the Light, a skill that was considered most difficult, even for Foxfire to do. Her Transmetal 2 ability is that she controls wind, creating focused cyclones with devastating force. Weapons Crane Katana Kyoketsu-shoge - It is a double edged blade, with another curved blade attached near the hilt at a 45-60 degree angle. This is attached to 12-18 feet of rope, chain, or hair which then ends in a large metal ring. It is thought to have developed before the more widely known kusarigama (sickle and chain). Before the ninja really became the ninja they were peasants and the blade of the kyoketsu-shoge was a farming tool. Almost exclusively used by the ninja, the kyoketsu-shoge had a multitude of useful applications. The blade could be used for pulling slashes as well as thrusting stabs. The chain or cord, sometimes made from human hair or horsehair for strength and resiliency, could be used for climbing, ensnaring an enemy, binding an enemy and many such other uses. The long range of the weapon combined a cutting tool with the capability to strike or entangle an enemy at what he perceived to be a 'safe' distance out of the way. When skilled with this weapon it could be used to entangle a sword and rip from the opponents hands rendering him harmless. The kyoketsu-shoge cord and ring was sometimes used to wrap around an enemy's legs and trip them. Gallery Maximal Wind-Rider character reference BnW.JPG|Character reference black and white Wind-Rider character reference fully colored.JPG|Character reference fully colored Wind Rider.png|Wind-Rider A maximal romance by stoneman85-d7i0rem.jpg|Wind-Rider kissing Justin Human Mode WR 004.png|Wind-Rider in her Okinawan attire WR 009.jpg|Wind-Rider's favorite swimsuit WR 012.jpg WR 007.jpg|Wind-Rider's swimsuit #2 WR 011.jpg|Going on a date with Justin WR 010.jpg|Wind-Rider transformation WR 008.jpg|Starting to lose it, as she attempts to wash Justin's back in the mixed baths WR 002.png WR 003.png|Sexy lingerie she picked to seduce Justin in Overprotective Sister much.JPG|Overprotective Sister Category:Maximals Category:Heroes Category:Cybertronian Category:Teenagers Category:Fembots